1. Field
The present application relates to the field of batteries (e.g., lead-acid batteries including batteries for vehicle starting, lighting, and ignition applications; marine batteries; commercial batteries; industrial batteries; batteries for use with hybrid-electric vehicles, microhybrid vehicles, etc.). The present application relates to battery separators. More particularly, it relates to a separator of varying thickness with areas of increased thickness near shoulders of the separator.
2. Related Art
It is known to provide electrical power storage devices, such as batteries or cells, for use in vehicles such as automobiles. For example, lead-acid batteries have been used in starting, lighting, and ignition applications (“SLI”).
It is known to make a battery separator with raised ribs (to help prevent pressure short circuits) on an otherwise flat backweb. The ribs are generally evenly spaced across the width of the separator. However, such known separators do not realize certain advantageous features (and/or combination of features).